


Whisper in the Void

by hedonistconstant



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Prostate Massage, Randall has a dick sheath that is shaped like a animals dick, Threesome - M/M/M, but it's not hannibal's really into it i swear, cock toys, dick sheath, it seems, knotting toys, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant
Summary: Will and Randall get their revenge on Hannibal.





	Whisper in the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by FeatheredWendigo
> 
> For my very best friend DaddyHanni, who is a sweetheart and it's her birthday. So this is what she gets. Happy Birthday, dear, I hope 25 is the best of ur life.

Randall was sitting at his feet, curled up over them. A few feet away Hannibal was waking up. His hands were tied tightly behind his back, his feet tied far enough apart that Will could see his limp dick hang between them. The spreader bar keeping him in place. The sight was pleasing, show Hannibal entirely at his mercy. Randall rubs his face against his leg, making him focus back on him. Will can’t help the small smile that goes on his face as he looks down at him. 

Will lets out a small whistle, Randall standing up obediently and goes to his small bed in the corner. Will walks over to Hannibal, kneeling in front of him snapping his fingers. 

“C’mon Doctor Lecter, it’s time to wake up.” Will smiles at him as Hannibal’s eyes flicker open. There is no surprise in his face, but Will is sure he has shocked him. Walking into Hannibal’s house had been easy, drugging him had been easier. Will had a feeling he was allowed to do this, but he was still getting a sick pleasure out of being able to do it anyway. “Now, I promised not to kill you. But you know, that leaves a lot of options open. Plus, my sweet boy Randall wanted to join in on the fun.” Randall lets out a small growling noise, and Will snaps his fingers to quiet him. Randall was always so obedient to him. 

“I think you will find that we are very excited to have you in our company tonight Dr. Lecter.” Will walks over to the table by Hannibal’s couch in the living room, where he had set up all of his toys for the night. He had planned this out perfectly. Randall would get what he wanted, what he deserved and so would Will. 

Will walks back to Hannibal, lube in hand. He smiles at Hannibal; showing his teeth. He was surprised Hannibal had not spoken yet. He left him ungagged, but for once Hannibal had chosen to be quiet. Will wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wondered if for once he could ruin that perfect shield Hannibal kept up around himself. He yearned for his voice, he would never say that to the man in front of him. He knew that Randall felt the same, the loss of one of the best things about Hannibal being the reason that they didn’t gag him. 

He wanted to see him fall apart. He puts the lube in his hand rubbing his fingers together to warm up the lube. He was standing behind Hannibal, the way his legs were spread gave Will a perfect view of his hole. Will rubs his fingers against it, surprised when it stayed relaxed and easy enough for Will to stick the first finger in. Randall growled where he was laying on the dog bed. He was impatient to move on, Will was sure that he was dying to be inside of Hannibal. 

"Patience Randall. I will let you mount him soon. We have to prepare him, don't we?. Don't want to tear anything. The poor Doctor doesn’t want to tear, does he?. " Hannibal lets out a low sound as Will thrust a finger inside of him harshly curling it until he found Hannibal's prostate. Hannibal jerks on the rope that had a hold of him, making Will let out a low laugh. He can see Randall standing up from his bed to walk over to them, and he silently allows it. This for Randall as much as it was for him. 

Randall walked over to Hannibal, pressing his nose to his neck. He was calm and gentle for a second just nuzzling him. He opens his mouth and bites harshly into his neck. Hannibal gives a very similar jerk, though he was still completely silent. 

“For once I want to hear you speak, and you are completely silent,” Will adds another finger, rubbing Hannibal’s prostate purposefully every time he thrusts inside. Will could hear a soft sucking noise, and peers down to see Randall in between his legs, mouth wrapped around the tip of Hannibal’s cock sucking on it gently. Will lets out a small laugh, smiling to himself as he rubs more intently onto Hannibal’s prostate. “Look at him Hannibal, he’s such a good boy. You should have treated him better.”He puts his other hand in Hannibal’s hair and yanked it. Hannibal finally makes a sound, a surprised pained noise. Will added a third finger, continuing to stretch him out slowly. “My dear Randall has decided how he wants to do this, I gave him the choice. Way more than you ever gave him.” 

  
  


“Will…”Hannibal’s voice was soft like he was trying to hide how wrecked he was. His legs were trembling, and Will knew that he was close. Randall pull away, crawling between Hannibal’s legs so that he could lay himself down between Will’s feet. He laid with his face up, very obviously watching Will’s fingers go in and out of Hannibal’s hole. Will was tempted to add his thumb, he did want to feel the dick sheath that he got for Randall. Will pulls his fingers out to the disgruntled noise Hannibal makes. He must have been closer than Will had originally thought. 

“Randall, will you take over for me pet? I am going to get the first toy.” Randall stands up, kneel between Hannibal’s legs and happily presses his face in between his legs and starts lapping at his hole. Hannibal lets out another noise of surprise, but when Will looks at him he looks pleasantly surprised. He knew for a fact that was about to change, but Hannibal couldn’t see all the toys he had brought with him. 

“You see when you sent Randall on me. Instead of us fighting each other we had another thought. What if we joined together against you?” Will silently lubes up the sheath that he had brought for Randall to wear and use on Hannibal. The sheath had a bulbous shape, a large hole at the end. Randall had asked for something that Hannibal would be ever to fill, and something he would be able to fill Hannibal full of cum. “But of course. We are attached to you. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it? Us attached to you. We…”Will turns around the sheath in his hand. Hannibal’s eyes were soft as they looked at him, and Will couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. “Come here, Randall. Let me put this on you.” Randall kisses Hannibal on his hole before he stands up and walks over to WIll. 

Will leans forward, kissing him softly when Randall stands next to him. He cups Randall’s erection. They kiss for a few seconds before he takes the toy he has and puts it on him. He jacks Randall off over the toy for a second just to hear the groan he knows Randall would make in his ear. 

“Come on Randall. Be a good boy, Hannibal’s all prepared for you.” Randall nods, his expression serious as he walks over to Hannibal. All Randall wanted to do was please Will. Will was sure that all he wanted to do was please the people that he knew. It was something that Will adored about him, and made him wish he could bring himself to hurt Hannibal more. Hurting such a sweet soul. Though Will always had a love for stray animals. 

Randall walks behind Hannibal, letting his hands trail down his thighs. He presses his face to the back of Hannibal’s neck and deeply smelling Hannibal. Hannibal lets out a moan, and when Will looks at him, his eyes are trained on him. He looked completely calm, and Will thinks back to all their therapy sessions. The soft collected man that he had first met. How he was worried that his biggest problem with Hannibal was gonna be how friendly he was. 

The bloodshed since those moments, Will felt like he could feel the ache in his soul. He looks at Randall who was waiting for his orders. He was glad at least this one soul had been saved from him and Hannibal’s battles. 

“Take him, Randall.” Will walks over to him, stroking his hand softly across his shoulder. Randall shudders at his touch, taking himself in his hand and slowly pushing into Hannibal. 

Will hooks his chin on Randall’s shoulder, so he could watch him slowly enter Hannibal. The toy’s shape made the initial slide slow, and Will could Hannibal trying to keep his breathing normal. 

“Look at how easy you accept him, Hannibal, your body is just dying for this isn’t it. Taking him in so greedily.” Will moves so he can take Hannibal’s hip in his hand, gripping it hard enough to bruise. Hannibal pushed back onto Randall, making Randall growl and thrust fully into him faster. 

“Good boy Randall, give it to him as hard as he deserves.” Randall huffs as he moves as fast as he can. The loud clapping of skin on skin is echoed around the room. Hannibal's wrist was turning white with how much he was pulling on the chains around them. He was still silent. Will sighed, he would just have to fix that himself. 

He pats Randall on the ass before he walks around to the front of them. Unbuttoning his pants, he watches Hannibal's eyes widen. Will pets through Hannibal's hair before he grabs it tilting his head to the side in a way that had to be painful. Pulling his cock out, he jacks off for a few minutes letting himself become fully hard. 

Hannibal's eyes are on his hand and he licks lips. Randall is still ramming into him, his hands clenched around Hannibal's hips to level himself. “How does Randall feel inside you? Is he good? He’s such a good boy for me. Answer me, Hannibal.” Will keeps one hand on his dick, slowly jerking up. When Hannibal stays quiet, he takes his other hand and slaps him across the face. 

Hannibal looks arrogantly back at him. He accepted the hit with the grace that he did so easily with everything. Will’s chest filled with anger. He takes his cock, pressing it against Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal opens, happily lapping at the tip. Will allowed this for a moment before he pushes his hips forward. Hannibal took him in easier, every thrust from Randall forcing him in faster. 

Will closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Hannibal immediately starts sucking his dick greedily. Will puts both hands in his hair, enjoying the view of his cock going in between Hannibal's lips. He looks up at Randall, watching his face as he thrusts inside Hannibal. 

Randall’s eyes are on him, his pupils blown. Will licks his lips, jerking his hips forward suddenly so he can choke Hannibal. Hannibal's eyes are watering when he looks down at him, but he’s so stripped down that he can’t do anything but glare up at Will. Though he doesn’t look too upset, so Will continues to thrust into him. His orgasm was building faster than he meant it too. He felt like he could feel the pleasure Randall was feeling, suddenly feeling overwhelmed he pulls himself out of Hannibal's mouth, his breath coming out heavy and fast. 

“Will.” Hannibal’s voice sounded wrecked and Randall’s thrusts slow down, waiting for orders from Will. Will takes himself in hand, and slowly jacks off in front of Hannibal's face. His eyes are on Randall though, and he smiles at him when they make eye contact. 

“You can come, Randall.” His voice is low when he says it, and Randall’s thrust turns so fast that on every thrust in Hannibal’s face hit Will’s dick. Hannibal makes little huffing noises, sweat gathering at his brow. His dick is so hard between his legs, dark red and leaking. “If you can make Randall come, Hannibal, I might touch you.” Hannibal lets out a whine and must have tightened on Randall from the way Randall’s hands tighten on his hips. Can audibly hear Randall’s balls slapping against Hannibal's ass. Will moves his hand faster, pointing his dick directly at Hannibal’s mouth. 

With a low grunt, Randall comes. He lays his body on top of Hannibals, breathing deeply. Will comes on Hannibal’s lips, some getting in his mouth. Will works himself over until he gets every last drop is on Hannibal’s face. 

Hannibal licks his lips, watching as Will calms himself down. Randall works himself out of Hannibal slowly and the sheath falls to the ground. Will gestures for him to come over to him 

“Will you lay down? Right under him. Good boy.” Will steps back, walking to the back of Hannibal so he has a better view of Randall’s face and Hannibal’s cock. “Now, Randall will lay there as you get off. He won’t move at all though, so you’ll have to figure it out yourself.” Will rubs his thumb over Hannibal’s stretched hole. Randall’s come leaking out as he presses his thumb inside. Hannibal’s body jerked with the feeling of that combined with the soft wet presence of Randall’s mouth. He could barely move his body, but Will could feel him straining against the things that restrained him. 

Will presses a finger inside of him, curling it until he finds Hannibal’s prostate, makes him jerk. Will can see Randall staying completely still below him, even though he knew that Randall wanted nothing more than to suck Hannibal dry. Will rubs his prostate once more before he feels Hannibal clench up as he comes down Randall’s throat. 

Randall moves once Hannibal is done, swallowing the come in his mouth. Will walks up to him as he stands up, kissing him softly. Randall melts into the kiss, allowing Will to lick the last of Hannibal’s come out of his mouth. 

“You are such a good boy Randall.” Will pats his face and turns back to Hannibal who is laying limply. He raises an eyebrow at Hannibal. “Do you need help getting out of that?” Hannibal shakes his head, easily sliding right out of his constraints. The spreader took him a few more minutes to take off, but in the end, he does it way easier than Will would have. Will smirked to himself and buttons up his pants. 

  
  



End file.
